Sophie Tucker
Sophie Tucker ( Tulchyn , January 13 1886 - New York , February 9 1966 ) was a singer , comedian and one of the most popular entertainers in the United States in the first half of the twentieth century. She was born Sonia Kalish in a Jewish family in Ukraine , but young emigrated with her family to Connecticut . Her parents began as a restaurant where she sang at a young age for some change of guests. In 1903 she married at the age of 19 with Louis Tuck, where she held on to her surname Tucker. She continued to use this name after the divorce. She later married again, but this marriage was short-lived. Tucker played piano and sang burlesque - and vaudeville songs . First in small theaters in New York. In the beginning the smooth hardly her career because she was fat and ugly stood by the theater bosses. This took them herself in her song Nobody Loves a Fat Girl, But Oh How a Fat Girl Can Love. Nevertheless hit her act and took her popularity continues to increase. She began performing with the Ziegfeld Follies , but had to quit as soon as the other members of that group no longer wanted to be in the shadow of Tucker, who often went to all the attention. In 1921 she began working with pianist and songwriter Ted Shapiro, accompanied her on the piano and the occasional funny dialog with her loved songs in between. During the twenties continued popularity of Tucker unaffected. She took plates and the song My Yiddish Momme in 1925 became part of the Jewish heritage. In 1929 she played her first film role in Honky Tonk. In the fifties and sixties she performed a number of times in well-watched television shows like The Ed Sullivan Show and The Tonight Show . She performed in the United States and the United Kingdom for a few years before she died at the age of 80 with lung cancer . Content * 1 Influence * 2 Statements * 3 Theatre * 4 Cinematography * 5 References Influence The style of Tucker affect some comediennes name, including Mae West , Joan Rivers , Roseanne Barr and above Bette Midler . Midler took the work of Tucker almost 20 years after her death again to the attention of the general public and used the name Soph in her shows for themselves, when the oblique jokes Tucker - in the I-form - says. Tucker also influenced by the entertainment industry to engage in trade union actors and was in 1938 elected president of the American Federation of Actors. Statements * "I've been rich and I've been poor. Believe me, honey, rich is better." * "From birth to age eighteen, a girl needs good parents. From eighteen to thirty-five she needs good looks. From thirty-five to fifty-five, she needs a good personality. From fifty-five on, she needs good cash. " Theater * Louisana Lou (1911) ( Broadway ) * Earl Carroll's Vanities of 1924 (1924) (Broadway) * Leave It to Me! (1938) (Broadway) * High Kickers (1941) (Broadway) Cinematography * Honky Tonk (1929) * Gay Love (1934) * Paramount Headliner: Broadway Highlights No. 1'' (1935) * ''Broadway Melody of one thousand nine hundred thirty-eight (1937) * Thoroughbreds Don't Cry (1937) * Follow the Boys (1944) * Sensations of 1945 (1944) * Screen Snapshots: The Great Showman (1950) * Screen Snapshots: Hollywood's Great Entertainers (1953) * The Heart of Show Business (1957) * The Joker Is Wild (1957) References * The Beatles played their song Till there was you all in their early years and were heard again in 1963 . Paul McCartney said that while the original was his favorite American singer - Sophie Tucker. * In the song Roxie, from the musical Chicago , referring to her. * Jean-Paul Sartre refers to her song Some of These Days in his work La Nausée (1938). Category:American singer Category:American comedienne Category:Interpreter of Yiddish music Category:1886 births Category:1966 deaths